1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rack supports and more particularly, to an apparatus for securing stemware on the rack of a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commonly known problem associated with washing stemware in a dishwasher is that the stemware often shifts or tips over during the washing process. When the stemware shifts or tips over, it often breaks or collects water or food debris that is normally washed away.
Dishwasher accessories specifically designed for holding stemware on the rack of a dishwasher have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,285 (Arthurs et.al) discloses such an accessory that includes an elongated member with a vertical wire enclosed bore formed on one end and two gripper jaws formed on the opposite end. During use, the end of the elongated member is perpendicularly aligned over a vertical tine on the dishwasher rack so that the bore slides onto the tine. The two-gripper jaws are then attached to the post of the stemware to hold the stemware in an inverted, vertical position on the rack.
The one drawback with the accessory disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,285 is that the height of the tine limits the size of stemware that the accessory can hold.
Another drawback is that only one accessory and, hence only one stemware, can be used on a single tine, which creates large open areas on the rack when not filled with dishes.
A third drawback with the accessory is that the elongated member is not locked on the tine and is able to rotate on the tine when the dishwasher is operated. When rotation occurs, the stemware may tilt or fall to one side and collect water and food debris or contact other stemware or other dishes on the rack.